


Empty Nest

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: An angsty bit, after Rosie leaves home for uni.





	Empty Nest

Sherlock pushed open the door to Rosie's room, very much a teenager's room, very little remained of the nursery it had been once... once upon a time, save for the yellow paint that peeked through all the posters and artwork, that she had left behind. Rosie had left for uni last week, but it hadn't really hit until this morning for some reason, as he woke up at the same time as he always did, in order to get up in time to make her breakfast. She wouldn't always eat it all, but she would at least eat a couple of pieces of toast, probably just to please him - he could send her emails, or texts, call her if he wanted to, and he knew she wouldn't mind, but - god, it was worse than withdrawal, he didn't think there could be anything worse than that, but -

"Hey."

"Hmmm?" He opened his eyes and realised he had been sitting in the chair, the chair he would sit in when he read her bedtime stories every night, even when she didn't really need him to anymore, but she still listened, and over time, she had started reading him to sleep.

"I miss her too, but I know it's different for you."

"I'm fine."

"Sherlock."

Sherlock got up from the chair slowly and walked towards John. "I got used to it. To her. I knew one day she would leave, but, I didn't know, John. I mean, I know she's where she needs to be, she needs to do the things, all the things she is capable of doing. But -" He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he felt John wrap around him, and hold him tight.

"Yeah, I know, it's like a bit of your heart walked out the door last week, and it's left a giant hole."

"Hmm. Can we - just - go back to bed?"

John nodded, and let him go briefly, only to grab his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom. "I'm here, love, it's okay to feel all the feelings, it's how you know - it's how you know you love her, that she loves you. She's not really gone. She's an email, a text, a call away, she'll be home to do her laundry, or have you do her laundry, but it's okay to miss her. I know she misses you too." John slowly undressed him, closed the curtains, then slipped out of his clothes, and climbed back into bed, curling around Sherlock as he wept silent tears. "It's okay, love."

 

I miss you, Da. - Ro

Miss you too, Ro. - Da

I'll be home Friday night, Angelo's? - Ro

Sounds good. - Da

I love you. - Ro

Love you, too. - Da


End file.
